


Ellie's Drabble

by balancingprecariouslyontheedge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's an Eid fic, there aren't nearly enough of those, yet another older fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancingprecariouslyontheedge/pseuds/balancingprecariouslyontheedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*written for my wifey Ellie and previously on tumblr*</p><p>The one where Zayn just wants to sleep for three days and maybe kiss his boyfriend and Harry wears a shalwar kameez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellie's Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigsweatersandcuddleweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/gifts).



> This is yet another older work, and I wrote it for my tumblr wifey Ellie because she's the reason I started writing for this fandom in the first place. Also, desi!zayn is wonderful.

Zayn really wished Harry would leave him alone and just let him bloody sleep.

After thirty long, exhausting days of waking up before dawn to cram food into his unwilling stomach and pray before stumbling back into bed for two or three hours of merciful sleep until his trying schedule forced him awake, Zayn was really fucking done and just wanted to sleep. This Ramadan had been proper miserable, with countless interviews, rehearsals, meet and greets, concerts, and just keeping up appearances in general. Things Louis said or Niall did that were usually hilarious became unbearably irritating due to the constant gnawing sensation in his stomach, and it had taken all Zayn had not to tear their heads off. The lack of nicotine and Harry’s soothing kisses hadn’t done anything to help. Breaking his fast had hardly brought any relief most days, nothing more than a date and some water during concerts. Fatigue had gripped him tightly and squeezed the life out of him, which left him often cranky and tired. On top of all that, the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to go home for Eid weighing down his bony shoulders left him with no reason to wake up before noon.

If only Harry would understand that.

"Come on, babe, we’ve got places to be," Harry said, clambering onto their shared hotel bed. He positioned himself so Zayn was directly under him, dipping his head to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck.

"No, we don’t," Zayn mumbled into the pillow, pulling the covers up further and burrowing into them. Harry started trailing kisses up his neck.

"Yes, we do. Ramadan’s over, which means I can kiss you now," He finished his with a chaste peck on the lips. "And it’s Eid," 

"So let’s just stay here and kiss," Zayn murmured, inhaling the expensive cologne mixed with just a hint of coconut that was just so Harry and god, he’d missed his boyfriend’s lips on his. He felt the bed tremble with Harry’s laugh, warm and deep and beautiful and yeah, Zayn really doesn’t wanna leave.

"As appealing as that sounds, we’ve got to get going. Wouldn’t want to miss Eid prayer," That grabbed Zayn’s attention as he truly looks at Harry and realizes that he’s wearing a shalwar kameez, a bloody shalwar kameez, gazing at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I found a local musjid that’s doing their Eid prayer in," He glanced at his watch, "Thirty minutes, and we’re going to be late if you don’t get your ass out of bed." And Zayn could hardly process what he was hearing, and through all of his jumbled, confused, barely coherent thoughts, and get out another intelligent,

"What?" Harry shakes his head impatiently.

"Eid prayer. Thirty minutes. Get the fuck out of bed," Then Harry’s pulled him out of bed, shoving a black shalwar kameez the same style as his own maroon one into his arms and pushing him into the bathroom and telling him he’s got ten minutes to get ready.

Zayn could barely wrap his head around it all, even as they pulled into the parking lot of an overly crowded musjid. Harry laced his fingers with his smaller ones, tugging him outside and suddenly he’s surrounded by bright color and loud, boisterous voices and the rich scent of food, dark mhendi patterns snaking up the hands of all the girls. People greet each other with the customary hugs and kisses on the cheek, children gleefully fisting money as they chase after each other. Bangles jingled as tiny feet pattered over the grass, tripping and stumbling and giggling the whole time. Laughter and good spirits are all around as the imam calls everyone to prayer, the men and the women filing into their respective sections and wow, of all places Zayn had thought he’d be today, this was most definitely not one of them.

"Eid Mubarak, by the way," Harry cuts into his musings. "Or at least I think that’s what I’m supposed to say." He grins endearingly and Zayn’s struck by an overwhelming wave of affection for his boyfriend and couldn’t help it when he pulled him into an embrace.

"How?" Zayn asked as Harry buried his face into his raven hair. After a moment, he pulled away, finally taking in the sight of his boyfriend in a shalwar kameez as he awaited an answer. Said boyfriend ran a hand through his chestnut hair.

"You just looked so sad when Simon said you couldn’t go home for Eid, even when you pretended it didn’t matter and told him it was fine. And you were barely keeping it together while you were fasting, just falling apart right in front of me and I hated it. Hated that I couldn’t do anything about it, that I couldn’t even kiss it better. So I decided I could try and at least make it all worth it, you know?" Zayn could only nod and Harry went on.

"I called your mum, and she helped out a lot. Told me what to do, what to look for, and even sent these over," He motioned towards the outfits they had on.

"And now I’ve got the whole day planned out, for both of us. I know we’ve got a concert tonight, and Paul couldn’t cancel it, so I’ve got until then to give you the best Eid ever." And if they hadn’t been in public, Zayb would’ve kissed him, right then and there because no one’s ever gone to such lengths for him before and a warm, fuzzy feeling which he identifies as love bubbles in his stomach.

"Thank you," He finally breathed out, and Harry’s smile was blinding and yeah, Zayn was having a really hard time not kissing him.

After prayer, a few little girls finally identify them, squealing and shrieking as they clamor around them, shouting Eid Mubaraks as they asked their mums to take pictures. Zayn seemed perfectly comfortable as a few mothers approached him, Urdu rolling off his tongue as naturally as breathing, and Harry was perfectly content watching him. He pulled his gaze away for a few photos and autographs, but Zayn was always in the corner of his eye, complimenting outfits and dishing out the money that was traditional to give out to children on Eid.

They have lunch at a Pakistani restaurant that’s doing an Eid special, and Zayn easily orders for the two of them. Bowls of steaming hot korma and haleem are placed in front of them, along with warm, garlicky naan and a few other dishes. Zayn giggled as Harry’s face reddened from the spice, the latter gulping down mango lassi, sighing at the relief the cool drink brought on. They stole off each others plates for no good reason, tossing balled up pieces of naan into each other’s mouths and laughing the entire time and Zayn felt like he was floating. The manager himself comes to thank them for coming and bids them farewell.

When they got back to the hotel, Zayn found the others dressed similarly to Harry and him, chatting with his mother on Skype. One look at Harry informed Zayn that this had all been planned. After the others had choruses an embarrassingly loud ‘Eid Mubarak,’ Harry shooed them away to give Zayn sometime with his mum. Each of his sisters appeared on the screen, showing off their mhendi and tell him how much they missed him. Once Saffa had twirled around in her lehnga, his mum came back on.

"Your Harry’s a good lad, dear. A proper sweetheart. The adorable boy called me all flustered about Eid. Takes care of you, especially when you forget to care about yourself. I do hope you plan on keeping him," Zayn blushed, just as Harry came back in.

"Harry dear, do look after Zayn. He can be thick at times, but he loves you more than anything," 

"Muuuummm," Zayn groaned, and Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Will do, Mrs. Malik,"

"Oh what have I told you about that? Call me Tricia. After all, you’ll be becoming my son in law soon enough," Zayn spluttered, face turning positively crimson as he buried his face into Harry’s chest, feeling it vibrate with hysterical laughter.

Just before the concert, Harry dragged Zayn into a supposedly empty room in the arena, which actually was filled with a crew wide dinner for Eid, Louis, Niall, and Liam are still dressed in shalwar kameez, sweeping Zayn through the crowd of people to the table that holds enough desi food to feed a small army. 

"Paul loves this stuff, wasn’t hard to make it happen," Liam told him, "But naturally, it was Harry’s idea." Louis snorted, and Niall excitedly ranted about how fucking good kulfi was, chiding Zayn for not telling him about it sooner and if Zayn loved Harry before, that was nothing compared to what he felt now, and this time, he didn’t hold back. He kissed Harry right there and then, fireworks exploding under his skin as they moved in synch, surrounded by their three best friends, the warm scent of rich cooking and the general sound of merriment.

"Eid Mubarak," Harry whispered against his lips, and Zayn doesn’t think it’s possible to be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to insert some sap here, because Ellie, you are honestly my inspiration, and without you, writing wouldn’t play as big of a role in my life as it does. Hell, you’re the reason I made a tumblr in the first place. You’re always there, and I really admire your sass and your writing and just you in general. Don’t stop smiling babe, and I love you;-)


End file.
